


Your Story

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Reader is either female by birth or chooses to be female, will update the tags as this gets more and more adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yay you get the misfortune to meet and evolve your relationship with various Hetalia countries. All sorts of different scenarios, will take requests.





	1. How You Meet Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something i want to do while I'm working on nanowrimo. My other fics are not abandoned.

**America**  

You sighed, leaving the sports arena. Your team hadn't won that time, and you could swear that they're cursed. Maybe the stadium is built on an old Indian burial ground. You hear boisterous laughter coming from the other side of the parking lot. Well at least someone's enjoying themselves.  

To top it all off, it was raining, so that was nice. You fumble with your keys to unlock your car door but drop them. You let out a frustrated huff. It's too dark to see where they fell. You bent down to feel around for them and a light suddenly appeared showing you where they fell. Someone must be using the light on their phone to help you out. That's nice you supposed. Grabbing your keys you let out a huff of victory. When you turned to thank the person who proved the light you dropped your keys. 

God damn he's hot. He flashed a smile and then used the flashlight on his phone again so you could  pick up your keys. You stuttered out a thank you and clumsily picked back up your keys. He laughed and you recognized it as the laughter from earlier. 

"No problem lady." Even his voice is perfect. You turned and quickly unlocked the door. It squeaked open. Your car wasn't the newest but he was loyal so there's that. You turned to awkwardly thank the man again but stopped when you saw he was gone.  

Driving home you thought that that scenario was pretty strange. The laughter came from far away and he disappeared really quickly. So either he was like a vampire or a track star. You heard the song "America the Beautiful" come on the radio and turned it up. It played for the rest of the ride home. You hummed along, always a sucker for patriot music, thinking about the strange man the entire time. 

**Canada**  

Writing had always been a passion of yours. It's a relaxing hobby. Sitting in the café, working on writing a fanfiction, and listening to amazing writing music, you couldn't be happier. A loud voice jolted through your peace and you paused to look up. It looked like twins had entered, but one was a lot cuter than the other.  

Sure the loud one was attractive, but the one that made you duck behind your computer to hide the fact that they had your full attention was the one who was listening to other. His hair was slightly longer, and he had beautiful eyes. You paused your music so you could hear them. 

"Nah Mattie it's not like that. I mean she was cute and all but to meet her at a sports game? Not exactly what I pictured when discovering my significant other." His voice carried throughout the small café.  

"Alfred you've been talking about the girl for an hour. Just arrange another meeting and see if you want to get to know her." Oh wow. His voice is quiet but smooth. You wondered what it would be like to hear him read to you. Oh Alfred turned so he's facing you completely. You look down and pretend to read what you've written. 

"Okay but I don't want to get hurt y'know. The last girl I fell for... when I lost her I nearly stopped." The cute twin patted the loud one's arm. At least you think that's what happened, you were kinda just listening now. 

"It's worth a shot. Try to be happy." Alfred hummed a thanks when the barista handed him his coffee.  

"I'll do it if you do." He said, sounding rather mischievous.  

"What do you mean?" This time the loud twin lowered his voice in a way that you didn't know was possible. 

"What? I can't do that? She looks busy..." Glancing up you saw both brothers staring at you. The cute one quickly looked away and the loud one waved. He nudged the cute one over to you and he almost stumbled while walking up to your table. You took out your headphones and smiled at him. Hopefully the loud twin just made your life a whole lot better and suggested what you hoped he'd suggested.  

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, looking at his brother in accusation. You mouthed the words thank you to him and he laughed and gave a thumbs up. 

"By you." You replied, moving your laptop out of the way so you could give him your attention. He sat down. 

"I'm Matthew Williams," he gave a hesitant smile, "sorry about this. You're cute and Al needs help." You nodded and inside squealed.  

"I'm [f/n][l/n]. It's nice to meet you Matthew. Fortunately for you, you're also cute and I'm in need of a new best friend." It's not a lie. You did need a new friend, and he looked like a great one. Especially if he would go walk to some random stranger to convince his brother to go become not lonely anymore. Matthew gave a less hesitant smile. 

"I'm a great friend." He said, sounding plenty agreeable. You two would cut off when Alfred marched over to the table. 

"And I'm Alfred Jones. Yo Mattie, bro, give the lady your number and let's go. We have a pretty busy day." Matthew looked at you apologetically. You traded phone numbers and he and his twin left.  

You're not normally that flirtatious, but something about the two made any shyness evaporate.  

 **Romano**  

It's hot. Very very hot. You were taking a vacation with your friend to Spain. Spain is great! But it's way hotter than your home.  

"Come on [y/n]! Let's enjoy ourselves!" Your friend cheered for you. You however, are lazy. So to protest, you sit down under a tree at the park. Your friend rolls their eyes and leaves without you. That's fine, you have the keys to the car. You saw someone sit down next to you out of the corner of your eyes. Turning to look at them you immediately blush and look away. That man is a solid 10. The man was talking to someone on the phone. 

"Antonio just ask Francis and Gilbert. I can't." He paused, "I'm busy. Not going to some shitty fair." You turn your head to watch the man. He meets your gaze and you two stare at each other while Antonio talks, "I'm not a girl. That's generally the thing you do on a date." He paused again, "No. Well there's one sitting next to me but I don't think she wants to go either." 

"You're correct." You chimed in.  

"Antonio wants to know if you have any friends." You rolled your eyes. 

"No. I'm alone. My personality sucks enough to not have any friends." You sassed. The man snorted in laughter and repeated what you said to Antonio. 

"He meant single friends willing  to go to the fair." You paused in thought. 

"Do I count?" He frowned. 

"Do you want to go to some stupid fair?" He replied. You pretended to think about it. 

"If I go will you go?" He raised an eyebrow.  

"Instead why don't we do something we both actually want to do. I'll take you out to dinner." You nodded, then winced. 

"Actually I just got out of a bad relationship and my friend probably has something planned." He hummed. 

"Is your friend single?" You nodded, "Okay they can go with Antonio and I'll take you out on a friend date." You smiled. This guy is good. 

"Deal." He relayed the information to his friend and hung up the phone. He then gave you his and his friend's number and dragged himself off the ground.  

"See ya later."  

**Spain**  

You tried your fifth try to unsuccessfully skip a rock over the pond. You left your lazy friend to sit under a tree. When you went back to check on her she was talking to some cute guy. He's not really your type but maybe that's not what she wants him for. After all, she just got out of a bad relationship. When you try to comfort her about it she frowns at you and says that you had it worse. Hers never actually hit her.  

You deserved it though. You doubted you were ever going to find someone ever again who would put up with you. You resigned yourself to a lifetime of loneliness, and you were fine with that. You try to skip the rock, messing it up again.  

"Oh chica try using a different stone." You hear a voice come from your left. You turned your head and see a stunning man. He has very kind eyes. He holds out a stone to you, "Try this one. I have good feelings about it." You went to throw it and saw the man blow in hands. The rock skidded across the pond. You laughed in glee. 

"That was amazing! Are you magic or something?" That was pretty darn awesome. You wonder how he did that. He laughed good-naturedly. 

"No, that's Arthur who's magic. I guess that was just luck."  This guy is way nice too. Hmm you've been needing a new guy best friend. 

"Can I give you a proposal?" You asked, jokingly walking closer to him and getting on your knee. He laughed again. 

"Aren't we moving a little quickly? You should at least ask me to dinner." You joined him in laughing. 

"I'm in need of a new guy best friend. Do you know any good candidates." He hummed in thought. 

"Well I only know myself. Is that good enough?" You pretended to think about it then nodded. 

"Sounds great to me!"  

"Where are you from, chica?"The man asked. 

"Oh I'm here visiting with my friend. We're American." He grinned. 

"Oh really? Nice guy, a little boisterous but fun." Wait what? 

"What?" He looked blankly at you. 

"What?"  

"Hey bastard." You're interrupted by the same guy who was talking with your friend a moment ago. 

"Oh! Did you leave my friend by the tree?" The guy stared blankly at you. 

"Are you [y/n]? He asked. You nodded in confirmation. 

"Good. You and Antonio are going to the fair tomorrow. Let's go bastard I want to get home before midnight." Antonio laughed. 

"Well I'll see you at the fair!" He winked at you. You were a bit taken aback. Well, at least you know you'll see him again.  

 **Prussia**  

"Fight me!" You shouted, standing in the middle of wal-mart, holding a baguette out like a sword. Your sister rolled her eyes. She has that whole pregnant wife look going on. She can't drive on her own anymore, very pregnant according her and very lazy according to you, so you offered to drive. You needed a new baguette anyway. You hear a cackle and feel a baguette pressed to your back. You turn around and parry the next thrust from the albino man wielding the bread. 

You two spend the next ten minutes locked in an intense power struggle. Your sister had left to go continue getting things, and you felt the need to defend her with your life (baguette). This man is good, but you don't think he's much of a match for you. You were proven wrong when he disarmed you and pinned you to the wall with bread at your neck. You raise your hands and bow your head in surrender.  

The man laughed again and tossed the bread to the side where it landed next to yours. 

"Jou know, you're not bad at this. Perhaps with a little work you could be half as awesome as me!" He boasted. You raised your eyebrow. 

"Is that a challenge?" He looked a bit caught off guard, then cackled again. 

"Yes! Consider it a challenge." You grinned. 

"You're on mister. If I win you need to buy me dinner." He nodded. 

"If you fail, like you probably will, you need to let me touch your breasts." You two shook hands. 

"I'm Gilbert." The man said, giving you his number. "I'll check up on your progress every week or so."  

"I'm [y/n]. Are you sure you have nothing better to do?" He snorted. 

"Not really." He confessed. You two shared a smile. 

"Well, Gilbert. I think we're going to be good friends." 


	2. How You Meet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the countries.

**Russia**  

Moscow really is beautiful at night. You'd always dreamed of travelling, and this did not disappoint. You're not really a tough sort of girl, and you dream of going everywhere. Unfortunately you don't have many friends. By not many you mean none. You were shy and home-schooled, so you never really needed to get friends.   

You looked up at the stars, it was difficult to see it in the city, but you're still sure they're there. You pulled out your phone to check the time, knowing that you wanted to check into your hotel in roughly an hour. You yelped as a strange man took your phone from your hands and took off running. You nearly called for help but before you could another man stepped out of what seems like no where, punch the man who stole your phone in the gut, and grabbed it. He walked back to you with a creepy little smile on his face and closed eyes. You know, the smile is actually pretty cute... 

When he opened his eyes to hand you your phone you gasped. He frowned in confusion. 

"Is something wrong miss?" His voice is also perfect but his eyes... 

"You have the most enchanting eyes." You murmured, taking the phone. He man looked surprised.    

"Oh.. Erm spasiba." He looked down bashfully. You blushed realizing that you haven't thanked him yet. 

"Oh right! Thank you." You said, dipping your head awkwardly. He giggled. 

"You're a strange girl. What are you doing in the city at night?" He asked. You frowned, looking down.  

"Oh I'm just travelling. I find countries fascinating." The man tilted his head. You blurted out, "I'm [y/n] by the way." 

"What about us fascinates you?" He asked. You blinked in confusion. 

"What?" He smiled. 

"Sorry, I'm Ivan. What about them fascinates you?" You grinned. 

"Oh it's a long list." He frowned. 

"I would love to hear it, but maybe another time. How long is your stay?" He wants to see you again? 

"I'm here for a week." He smiled cutely and gave you his number. You promised to meet up soon. 

 **Franc** **e**  

One of your favorite hobbies was going to new restaurants and trying foods that you've never had before. This small yet cute French one opened just a few days ago. When you walked in the first thing you noticed was a trio of very good looking guys sitting in the corner. The blond one especially caught your eye... 

"Hello miss. Smoking or nonsmoking?" The server asked. You don't smoke and you told them as much. The server guided you away from the trio of friends. In a way, you were glad. You've always been socially awkward around attractive people. There was something about that one that stood out. You decided to just eat your food and forget about it. Fate however had other plans in mind. 

When the server left to get your beverage you pulled out your phone to look at your social media. You felt someone join you at your table and decided to ignore them. 

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing eating alone?" A French accent asked. You glanced up and were left speechless. Holy shit it was that hot guy from the trio of hot guys. You realized he asked you a question and was then obligated to respond. 

"I... er... um." Ah yes. You truly had the gift of gab. He smiled charmingly at you. 

"Do you mind if I keep you company while you enjoy your meal?" He asked, as though there was really any choice. You stuttered out that you don't mind. You silently thanked whatever deity you believe in when the server brought you your drink and asked you what you wanted. The beautiful man smiled patiently at you while you ordered. When you were finished he gave a small sigh. 

"You are very good at talking to other people, but not to me. Do you not like me?" He looked almost disarmingly lovable.  

"No, it's just that I'm really awkward." You confessed, sipping at your favorite drink. He smiled. 

"It is alright, my name's Francis. I suppose I should have introduced myself before, no?" You answered his question with a shy smile, looking down to hide your eyes with your bangs. 

"It's okay. I'm [y/n]." You replied, slowly managing to gain confidence. He reached out a hand and moved your bangs from your eyes, and you felt a crush quickly forming. Unfortunately that mood was ruined by his two friends deciding to join you. 

"Oi Francis who's the pretty lady?" One asked with a Spanish accent. 

"And why is she talking to you? Surely she'd prefer to talk to me." The other added with a German accent. Francis swatted at them gently. 

"This is [y/n]. I've decided to take her under my wing! With my tutelage she'll be able to easily talk to all of the attractive people." He then addressed you, "[y/n] these are my friends Antonio and Gilbert. You'll grow to like them." He winked.  

"I'm so sorry." Gilbert told you. 

"You're going to be taught by Francis. You poor thing." Antonio added. You rolled your eyes, already starting to warm up to them. Something about these three is really fun to talk to. The server came and gave you your meal, and the trio sat with you while you ate. Afterwards you got all three of their numbers, with Francis demanding to be an emergency contact. You can already tell your life is going to get a lot more interesting.  

 **Britain**  

Reading books is your passion. You enjoy going to old bookstores just to see what you could find. You ended up with this really old book about the British Empire. The British Empire was your favorite empire, for many reasons. You were thumbing through it, idly making sure it had all of it's pages when someone tapped you on your shoulder. 

"Excuse me miss, could I grab that book in front of you." You turned around and saw a man with vibrant green eyes. You blushed and quickly moved out of the way. 

"Oh, sorry." You said, trying to focus more on your book and appear busy. The man grabbed his book and then turned to you. 

"The British Empire?" He asked. You nodded and closed the book, politely giving him your attention. Your mother always taught you to be a lady when a man is being a gentleman.  

"It's my favorite empire." You informed him. You enjoyed the way his mouth quirked upwards into a smirk. 

"It's my favorite too. What do you like about it?" You suddenly got really excited. This was one of your passions. 

"I love how the British Empire evolved. It was said that the sun never set on the British Empire. The thing that defeated it wasn't some other country, it was the fact that the British Empire outgrew itself. I love it's history with France as well, it's almost like they're real people. Bickering probably with sexual tension-" The man cut you off. 

"You really know a lot about history." He commented. You nodded shyly. 

"I'm sorry. I get really excited when talking about my passions." He smiled warmly at you. 

"Don't be. Wide knowledge is a good thing." He hummed, "Alfred could learn a lot from you." You frowned, oh no. Hopefully he's not gay. 

"Who's Alfred?" You asked, silently praying _please don't be gay._ This man is really nice and really attractive, so of course he'd probably be gay. Or taken. Or both. 

"He's like my brother." The man responded, "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Arthur." He held out his hand. You took it in your own, blushing when you noticed how your hand fit perfectly into his. 

"I'm [y/n]." You responded. He gestured to your book. 

"You seem to know plenty about the topic. Do you really need that book?" He asked you. You nodded vigorously.  

"Yes! The British Empire is my favorite thing ever! I'm a huge history nerd" He grinned at you. You found it pretty sexy actually. 

"Then let me buy you that book." He requested. Your eyes widened. 

"What!? I can't do that, it's not right. I need to give you something in return..." You trailed off, trying to thing of some way to repay him. 

"Just be my friend." He suggested. You agreed. In the end you got the book and the attractive British gentleman's number. You felt that somehow you got the good end of that deal.  

 **Germany**  

The park is beautiful at night. You had your headphones in, listening to your favorite song, and staring up at the full moon. You used to come here with your dog before she died, so now you come here in honor of her. You sighed, thinking of your most faithful companion. You had raised her from when she was a puppy, and she died peacefully in her sleep at an old age.  

You felt something nudging your leg and you looked down. It was a dog that very closely resembled you old one. You offered your hand to the dog and the dog sniffed it warily. You heard a male voice snap the dog's name and you looked up, pulling off your headphones. 

"I like your dog." You tell him. He regards you almost stoically.  

"Thank you." He responds carefully. You got the feeling that he didn't have many friends, and so decided to take it upon yourself to be his friend.  

"My name's [y/n]." You tell him, holding out your hand, "I don't normally do this with strangers, but you seem safe enough." He shakes your hand. You recognize for a moment how it feels like your hands were made for each other before pulling back. Perhaps this is fate. 

"My name is Ludwig. It's nice to meet you." He says, sounding almost stiff. It's cute. He surprises you with a question. 

"What are you doing out in the park at night? It's not very safe." You hummed for a moment before responding. 

"I was actually just about to leave. I used to come here with my dog before she passed." His face suddenly looks sympathetic. 

"How did she go?" He asked. You smile sadly. 

"In her sleep. She was almost as old as me." You were interrupted by another man calling out Ludwig's name. When he saw you he stopped, blinked twice, and decided to join you. 

"Hey West what are you doing with this girl?" The new man is shorter than Ludwig, with white hair and startling red eyes. Ludwig closed his eyes. 

"We are talking." He said simply. You smiled at the new man and held out your hand. 

"I'm [y/n]." He grinned and shook it. 

"Gilbert. Well I need you at home, so wrap it up, exchange numbers, and let's go. Feliciano is coming over." Ludwig rubbed his eyes with one hand. 

"I am sorry. I would love to stay and chat but my brother needs me." Wait they're brothers? But they look nothing alike. Eh, at least they aren't boyfriends. You were beginning to really like Ludwig. 

"I understand. Are you free this weekend?" You smiled cheekily at him. He nodded almost shyly. Gilbert didn't look amused. You traded phone numbers and as they were walking away you thought you heard Gilbert say something weird, but passed it off as your imagination. 

"They grow old and die and then you're miserable. Be careful, West."  

 **Italy**  

Shopping is so relaxing! You have so much energy and it's a good way to make yourself feel pretty by buying new clothes! You giggle and hum to the music while browsing tops are your favorite clothing shop.  

"I like that color on you!" You look up to see a handsome Italian smiling warmly at you. You grin back. 

"Thank you! I've always been told that warm colors are best for me." He looked at you in thought before responding. 

"You're incredibly beautiful. Any color would be best for you!" This smooth motherfucker. You walk up to him and hold out your hand. 

"I'm [y/n]. What's your name gorgeous?" He smiles cheekily and shakes your hand. 

"I'm Feliciano. But... you can call me Feli if you want!" You giggle again.  

"Well Feli I think you and I are going to be good friends." He cheers and links his arms with you. You two spend the entire rest of the shopping trip together, and you end the day with his phone number and a new recipe for pasta. 

 **Hungary**  

It's such a warm day that you decided to go to the pool. You couldn't keep your eyes off of the beautiful brunette swimmer. You've never really considered yourself to be gay but this girl was beyond perfect. Way out of your league. You stand at the edge of the pool and watch her for a moment, then feel someone running behind you. They collide into and push you in, using you to steady themselves.  

You're not a bad swimmer but you were completely caught off guard, so it took you a minute to regain yourself. When you surfaced you were surprised to see the beautiful swimmer right in front of you, looking very concerned.  

"Are you okay?" She asks you. You nod mutely, happy to see that she's also very sweet.  

"I'm Elizabeta, but you can call me Eliza." She smiled warmly, "I could give you pointers on how to regain yourself much quicker next time! I'm a very good swimmer." 

"I'm [y/n]. I'm not normally this awful." You admitted, a little bashfully, "but i would love to learn from you." You added quickly. Her smile brightened. 

"Well [y/n], I can see we're going to be very good friends!" You two spend the entire day swimming, you admiring her in more ways than one. You found yourself looking forward to growing close to this girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia got close to old Fritz and was pretty devastated when he died. Naturally all of the countries are a little worried to get close to a human, but maybe you can change their mind.


	3. They ask you out part one

**America**  

You've been friends with the hot dude you met that one time in a parking lot for a week. Normally it would be super awkward but Alfred is seriously the easiest guy to get along with. When you first saw his super nice car you asked him to marry you, and instead of freaking out he laughed and told you that maybe when you're older. You told him that you'd hold him to that.  

He loved taking you on little friend dates but this one felt different. This is a super nice restaurant and unlike all the other friend dates where you two split the bill for the meal or you payed for the snacks at the movie theater and he payed for the tickets this time he told you to wear something nice and to not bring your money. 

When he picked you up in his sports car he held the door open and was a total gentleman. The restaurant had and outside table and candles and white wine and it was way romantic. He told you to order anything and your favorite meal was casually on the menu. He waited until you ordered to order himself, he just got the same thing you did. Only when the waiter left did he actually start to talk. 

"Pretty nice, huh? This place is pretty new." You nodded and sipped your drink, electing not to go after the wine and instead  got your favorite drink. 

"Yeah, but I think the people around here think that we're dating." He hummed and didn't reply. You sipped more on your drink, having no self-control. 

"We should." When he said you choked on your drink, he raised an eyebrow but didn't look too motivated to help you out. When you stopped choking he just asked, "you done?" 

"No I was planning to choke some more. I love the feeling of not being able to breathe." You responded dryly.  

"Kinky." He commented. You once again cherished how easy it was to talk to this man. 

"Should we?" You asked timidly, referring to his comment. 

"Date or choke?"  

"Yes." You responded, nodding once. 

"I think so. We're great for each other!" He gestured to the two of you, "Just look at us!" You nodded. 

"I agree." He grinned victoriously and held your hand across the table, causing you to blush, "you knew I was going to say yes." You accused. 

"Why do you think that?" He asked innocently. 

"I didn't bring my money. That means you're paying for the full date." He smiled. 

"I had a feeling you'd say yes, but this isn't our first date so don't think of it like that." You agreed happily and the two of you spent the rest of the evening together talking about everything and nothing.  

 **Canada**  

You drummed your fingers on the table, trying to think about how you wanted to get these characters to hook up. You modeled them after you and your new best friend, Matthew. Said best friend was drinking some hot beverage and staring out of the table. 

"Hey Mattie, can I ask you something?" He snapped his gaze to you and smiled softly. 

"You can ask me anything." He responded softly. 

"How would two characters who are best friends start dating?" You asked, turning your computer around so he could read what you'd written. His eyes skimmed it for a moment before looking back to you. 

"Well if they're meant to be then it'll be very easy." You huffed at his answer. 

"It doesn't feel very easy." He put down his drink and softly grabbed your hand. He was always super gentle with you. 

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question, [y/n]." You closed the computer slightly, giving him your full attention. 

"Can I take you out on a date?" You were  surprised at the question. 

"Like as friends?" You asked worriedly.  

"No, like as more than friends." He responded and you nodded meekly. He grinned at you, "See easy. We'll go out this weekend." You opened up your computer and wrote down what just happened, and he moved to it next to you instead of across from you. 

 **Romano**  

You hated it when couples fought. Especially when they fought in public and  they girl tried to break up with her boyfriend but she won't leave. Lovino wasn't paying attention, he was laying next to you on his stomach. This was supposed to be a nice day at the park with your best friend.  

"Lovi do something." You complained, lying on your back. 

"About what?" He sounded tired even though he hasn't moved for the past ten minutes.  

"The couple. Rescue the girl, be her knight in shining armor." He snorted. 

"I don't want to be her knight in shining armor. I'd rather be yours." That was smooth.  

"Then be my knight in shining armor, rescue that girl." He lazily sat up to look down at you. 

"If I kick that guys ass you'll date me?" He asked.  

"Yes." You responded, it sounded like a win-win situation. Lovino shrugged. 

"Fine by me." You didn't get to see him fight, he won very quickly. The girl tried to thank him by giving him a kiss but he told her he was taken. He returned to you and laid back down. 

"That was fast." You commented.  

"You'll probably never know how much I had to hold back." He responded casually. You hummed and continued to enjoy your lazy day with your new boyfriend. 

 **Spain**  

This guy is seriously the sweetest guy in existence. He really spoils you and you discovered very quickly by walking behind him that he has a very nice ass.Right now he was playing a carnival game and winning it. You always thought the thing were rigged. 

"They are rigged." He commented to you when you told him that. 

"Then how do you always beat them?" He laughed. 

"I'm just lucky chica." You spied one that was labeled the impossible game. You two had a combined total of three ticket left and you wanted to see him win that one. 

"Last one!" You cheered and pointed to the game. He looked at it for a moment and looked back at you. 

"It's apparently so impossible they don't even have prizes." You frowned, no prize does make it kind of a bummer. 

"I really want to see you win it though." You looked downcast. 

"Alright. If I win it then you have to be my girlfriend. As my prize." You blushed and agreed to it. He went over and easily won it. You were pretty sure that he's the most perfect man in Spain. When he won the game he went to you, picked you up, and spun you around. The two of you were laughing the entire time.  

 **Prussia**  

It took you two weeks, but you were finally able to beat him! He huffed out a sigh and looked downcast. 

"I win fair and square! Now I get to claim my prize!" Gilbert had easily become your best friend in the time that you'd worked to beat him. He rolled his eyes. 

"So you want me to take you out to dinner?" He asked. You nodded and skipped to him till you were standing right in front of him. 

"On a date! You're my boyfriend now!" he looked at you incredulously. 

"I'm not sure those were the rules." You rolled your eyes. 

"They are now!" He shrugged.  

"Alright, fine by me." As he moved to pick up the discarded baguette you moved to block him with yours. He raised an eyebrow, quickly swooped to pick up his own weapon, and beat you. You looked between him and your baguette on the ground in shock. 

"You let me win." You whispered. He cackled. 

"I just wanted to go out with you honestly." He responded. 

"Did you... did you just ask my out by letting me win you as a prize?" This guy is too good. He nodded proudly. 

"You're awesome and I'm awesome! It makes perfect sense that we should be together." You couldn't help but agree to it.


End file.
